Faded
by Hydrilla
Summary: Sasuke tak tahu, apa ia berhalusinasi atau bukan. Tapi, ia sungguh merasa keberadaan Haruno Sakura begitu menarik atensinya. Membuat rasa egoismenya muncul -ingin memiliki wanita itu dengan sangat. /"Apa ini hanya one night stand belaka?"/ "Bodoh!"/ Well, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke percaya akan cinta pandangan pertama.


_Am I in love or am I faded? Yeah, yeah, I won't know until tomorrow_

_Am I in love or am I faded? Yeah, yeah, I don't know_

_._

_._

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**But, Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I don't know what it is. What it is about you? But I can't seem to take my eyes off you_

_._

_._

_**SHE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Gotta let you know that I'm meant to you. The later it gets I gotta have you_

_._

_._

_**Inspired by Bruno Mars song, 'Faded'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Now that I'm at the end of the bottle. She looks like a supermodel_

_._

_._

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I think I'm ready to go. Give her the keys to my car_

_I think I fell in love with the bar. Tonight I'm not going home_

_._

_._

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki _bar _dengan wajah datar. Meski aura yang dikeluarkan lelaki tampan itu kentara sekali bahwa ia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik. Dasi yang kini dikenakannya melonggar, disusul kedua kancing teratas kemejanya yang terbuka. Samar-samar memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang menggoda.

Ia berdecih, tatapan nakal di sana-sini membuatnya sebal. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan pria berjas dengan wajah tampan sepertinya? Ditambah, postur tubuhnya yang sempurna akibat _fitness _teraturnya membuahkan hasil maksimal. Jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang tajam, rambut _chicken-ass-style _acak-acakan, garis rahang kokoh, pun karisma luar biasa yang memancar dari dirinya. _He is too damn hot, isn't he?_

Langkahnya berhenti di meja _bar _bagian kekuasaan _bartender. _Musik menghentak dari _bar _tersebut cukup membuat telinganya sakit, ia butuh tempat tenang untuk menikmati malamnya. Dan tempat itu ada di meja _bartender _yang memang tempatnya berada di sudut ruangan.

_Bartender _yang melihat kedatangannya pun segera membuat minuman yang biasa ia pesan. Memang Sasuke sering kemari saat ia sedang merasa suntuk, bosan, atau hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat lelakinya. Ia kembali berdecih saat _ponsel _canggihnya bergetar. Dirogohnya benda _flat _tersebut dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

'_Sasu-kun dimana? Kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku belanja! Kenapa tidak datang?!'_

Cih, _bullshit. _

Ia tak peduli dengan wanita yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekasihnya itu. Menemani belanja apanya? Membelikan barang kemauannya yang benar. Ia sudah muak dengan macam jalang yang selalu menggelayut di lengannya tanpa henti. Segera ia ketik balasan untuk wanita itu.

'_Kita putus.'_

Hanya dua kata, dan Sasuke bersumpah tak akan mempedulikan wanita itu lagi. Diteguknya minuman bergradasi merah-biru yang disajikan untuknya. Rasanya asam sedikit manis, bercampur dengan hangatnya alkohol yang terkandung. Ia sedang kesal hari ini. Rapat direksi yang berlangsung alot membuatnya muak. Para orang tua pemegang saham menjengkelkan sekali hari ini. Tidak semua, hanya satu orang yang bersikeras ingin meminta keuntungan lebih, lebih, dan lebih.

"Dasar tua bangka serakah," umpatnya.

Ia menegak lagi minumannya hingga tandas. Menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar untuk _bartender _yang kembali mengisi gelas kristalnya. Rasa panas dari alkohol mulai bereaksi di dalam tubuhnya. Tidak, tidak. Ia tak segampang itu mabuk. Hanya reaksi kimia alkohol biasa dalam metabolisme tubuhnya.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke mendengar sang _bartender _meneriakkan nama seseorang –yang ia yakin seorang wanita. Ia menengok, sedikit penasaran akan sosok yang dipanggil _bartender. _Dan ia menangkap sosok wanita cantik berambut merah muda mengenakan gaun tipe _one piece maroon _yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bagaikan pualam. Berjalan dengan anggun dan dagu terangkat –membuatnya tersenyum miring karena wanita di _bar _seperti ini dapat berkelakuan layaknya bangsawan.

Saat wanita itu telah berdiri di sampingnya, ia memalingkan wajah. Berganti wanita cantik yang sudah menduduki kursi tepat di sampingnya itulah yang memandangnya balik. Sasuke mendengus dan menegak minumannya lagi. Samar-samar mendengar apa yang dipesan wanita yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Sendirian?" Wanita itu bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sasuke asal.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil dan Sasuke kembali mendengus. "Dingin sekali, kau," kata wanita itu lagi. "Aku Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Entah kenapa Sasuke menanggapi obrolan basa-basi itu meski suasana hatinya tak begitu baik. Ia sadar, wanita di sampingnya ini memiliki aura dan pesona tersendiri yang tak bisa diabaikan oleh lelaki manapun. Semacam kau ditarik untuk melandaskan semua atensimu untuknya seorang. Dan para perempuan juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya.

Lagipula, ia tertarik pada wanita yang kini tengah mengajaknya ngobrol. Wanita bernama Sakura ini mampu membuat hatinya tertarik, dan tentu saja 'adik'nya menegang akibat tatapan menggoda dari mata hijau dedaunan itu. Lihatlah kulitnya yang mulus, wajahnya yang ayu, matanya yang bening, juga bibir merekah yang minta dilumat itu. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang kini dibalut gaun yang mempertontonkan bahu dan leher jenjangnya, pun paha mulusnya.

Sebagai lelaki normal, tentu saja ia tergoda. _Flirting _maupun _one night stand _merupakan hal yang biasa untuknya. Atau bahkan para pengusaha muda maupun tua –siapapun itu bisa melakukannya asal ia bisa merogoh kocek untuk membayar para wanita pekerja seks komersil yang disewa.

Dan entah sejak kapan Haruno Sakura duduk dipangkuannya. Duduk dengan manja sambil bersandar di dadanya. Memainkan jemari lentiknya menyusuri rahang kokoh milik Sasuke, terus turun ke bagian dadanya yang terekspos. Membuat pola-pola abstrak yang membuatnya merasa geli.

Sasuke tak habis pikir, mengapa ia membiarkan wanita yang baru dikenalnya ini bebas melakukan apapun yang wanita itu mau terhadap tubuhnya. Apa ia sudah terpesona? Dan mengapa tiba-tiba rasa untuk memiliki –juga meniduri wanita dipangkuannya ini muncul? Rasa seperti ini baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Rasa menggebu-gebu seperti ini.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang semula bersandar di dada Sasuke. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil minuman yang dipesan Sasuke. Menegaknya tepat dibagian dimana Sasuke meminumnya sebelumnya.

Ia berdecak, "Apa ini? Rasanya asam."

"Hn." Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura. Membenarkan posisi duduk wanita itu agar merasa nyaman –nyaman untuk dirinya juga. Sedikit menyeringai mengetahui _indirect kiss _baru saja terjadi antara ia dan Sakura.

"Apa ini _Kamikaze, Bloody Mary, Margarita, Blue Lagoon, Cosmopolitan, _atau _Screwdriver?" _

Sasuke mendengus mendengar Sakura menyebut nama-nama _cocktail _yang cukup terkenal itu. "Ini minuman campuran."

"Pantas gradasi warnanya keren!" Serunya.

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher Sasuke. Menyesap aroma maskulin dari lelaki tampan itu. Menjilat kulit leher lelaki itu dengan perlahan. "_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun, _aku bosan."

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya, berusaha menggoda Sasuke. Menempelkan dadanya yang sekal ke dada lelaki itu dan mengeratkan pelukan di leher Sasuke. Menjilat sudut bibir Sasuke yang kini tersenyum miring. Sakura tak mencium Sasuke sama sekali, hanya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menggelitiki sudut-sudut bibir lelaki tampan itu.

Sasuke yang semakin tergoda tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya mengelus paha bagian dalam milik Sakura, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas pelan pinggang wanita itu. Ia sengaja membiarkan wanita itu bermain-main dengan bibirnya, meski ia sudah merasa geli –tak tahan untuk mengecup bibir _peach _milik Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar akibat elusan tangan Sasuke yang merambat ke pangkal pahanya. Tangan besar itu dengan jahilnya mengusap-usap kain yang membungkus bagian terintimnya. Jilatan Sakura makin liar, lidah itu bahkan menjilat garis rahang Sasuke dengan beringas. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya dan sesekali meremas helaian _raven _itu.

Sasuke menyeringai. Entah kenapa, ia senang sekali menggoda wanita yang ada di pangkuannya ini. Sejak pertama kali melihat Sakura pun, ia sudah tertarik dengan wanita yang memiliki kerlingan mata teduh nan menggoda itu. Dan entah mengapa, rasa egoismenya muncul. Ia ingin memiliki wanita ini seorang diri –tak peduli jika Sakura adalah semacam _geisha _yang dimiliki oleh _bar _tempatnya duduk ini. Ia malah semakin kesal jika Sakura adalah pekerja seks komersil –berarti tubuh wanitanya ini berkali-kali di jamah orang, kan? Ia tak suka itu.

Eh? Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi milikmu, wahai Uchiha Sasuke-_sama _yang agung?

Karena tak tahan dengan serangan Sasuke yang semakin menjadi, Sakura hanya mampu bersandar di bahu lelaki kekar itu. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Ia menjilat perlahan leher Sakura, kemudian membuat beberapa tanda di sana. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menyusup melalui bagian samping kain pembungkus itu. Tangan kirinya sudah beralih, kini meremas pelan dada wanita itu dari luar.

"Engghhh~"

Sakura mendesah saat jemari Sasuke menemukan titik yang begitu membuatnya melayang. Semua serangan Sasuke membuatnya terbang tinggi, terhempas ke awan dan dipeluk rasa nikmat yang memuaskan. Sejak bertatapan dengan mata kelam milik lelaki yang kini meraba-raba tubuhnya, ia sudah merasa tenggelam. Tersedot dalam kilat malam, dan tercebur dalam samudra gulita tak berdasar milik Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke bahkan mampu menghipnotisnya untuk bertelanjang segera di hadapan lelaki itu.

Ia tak tahu sebabnya. Tapi yang ia sadari, ia menyukai lelaki berambut _mohawk _ini. Suka bagaimana Sasuke bicara, bagaimana lelaki ini meneguk minumannya, bagaimana Sasuke berkedip, suara seksinya, bibirnya, matanya, semuanya dari lelaki itu ia suka. Bahkan ia rela menjadi mainannya. Pesona Uchiha memang tak terkalahkan, huh?

Lelaki bermata _onyx _itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya di hadapan Sakura, hendak mencium wanita itu. Namun, niatnya itu terurung saat jemari lentik Sakura yang semula meremas jasnya itu beralih ke bibirnya. Menyusuri lekuk bibir tipis itu dengan gerakan menggoda –membuat Sasuke ingin mengemut jari nakal itu.

"Tidak di sini, Sasu," rengeknya manja. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika tadi, ia hampir mengangkang dengan lebar saat jari-jari Sasuke -yang sekarang tengah memegangi pinggangnya- masih bertengger di pangkal paha wanita itu.

Sasuke mendengus. Merogoh kantung celananya dan mengacungkan kunci mobilnya di hadapan Sakura. Sakura mengernyit, kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untuk?" Wanita itu masih bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan apartemen?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan menyambar kunci itu. Menarik pelan dasi Sasuke yang telah longgar agar Sasuke mengikutinya. Sasuke hanya mendengus dengan kelakuan Sakura yang menurutnya kekanakan.

_Well, _ia tak pulang ke rumah mewah nan megahnya malam ini. Ia akan tidur –dan meniduri seseorang tentu saja- di apartemen pribadinya.

.

.

"Uuaaaghnnn~ Aahhhhnnn~"

Desahan Haruno Sakura menggema di kamar Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita itu berbaring dengan kaki melingkar di pinggang Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Peluh membasahi mereka berdua, memberikan efek mengkilat yang membuat mereka semakin menggoda.

Mereka tak butuh pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Tidak aneh bukan? Dengan sendirinya, mereka telah tergoda. Dan hasrat itu tak padam, semakin berkobar akibat permainan _sex appeal _untuk pasangan masing-masing di tempat-tempat tertentu –di mobil, _lift, _dan koridor yang sepi misalnya. Mengabaikan kemungkinan besar adanya _cctv _yang terpasang.

Hingga sedetik setelah Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, langsung saja ciuman panas terjadi. Mereka berciuman sambil melepas pakaian sang pasangan –setelah Sasuke memastikan apartemennya terkunci tentu saja. Saling meraba dan meremas. Sampai mereka menemukan ranjang dan melakukan penyatuan.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. Tangan kirinya sibuk meremas dada kanan wanita yang ditindihnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya dengan jahil memelintir ujung gundukan daging itu, kemudian menariknya dengan gemas. Mereka berdua berciuman panas, hingga tetes-tetes _saliva _keluar dari sudut bibir tokoh yang ada di bawah.

"Sssaasssuuuhhh~ Aaaaahhnn~ Lebbiihhh ughh dalaaam sshh, aku-akkuuuhhh~"

Mengerti, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Membuat Sakura yang semula terpejam membuka matanya. Menatap penuh kekecewaan pada lelaki yang kini meneyeringai.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Sasuke membalikkan posisi tubuh Sakura menjadi tengkurap. Mengangkat pinggul Sakura, kemudian ia mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Sakura yang mengerti mulai merasakan lagi kenikmatan yang tadi hampir direguknya.

Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Salah satu tangannya menggapai dada Sakura yang menggantung, meremasnya dengan gemas. Yang lainnya menyusuri perut ramping wanita itu, terus turun ke bawah hingga menemukan suatu titik kecil yang agak menonjol di pangkal paha Sakura. Ia memainkan tonjolan itu dengan gemas, mencubitnya pelan, mengurutnya, apapun yang membuat desahan Sakura semakin mengeras. Mulutnya yang tak mau kalah pun, kini sedang menjilat dan mengulum cuping telinga Sakura.

Serangan bertubi-tubi itu membuat Sakura dapat mencapai titik-titik putih kenikmatan. Ia sudah melayang-layang ke langit akibat rasa nikmat yang menjalar merasuk hingga tiap sudut nadinya. Melunglaikan sendinya, juga membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Aaaahhhnn~ Sasssuuuhh~ Lebbiiihh cepphhaaaat~ Aahhhnnnn~ Lebbihhh dalaaammhhh~"

Mendengar desahan Sakura, Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Ia mempercepat gerakannya. Getaran yang ia rasakan memuncak di suatu titik tubuhnya yang kini bersatu dengan Sakura. Sasuke semakin merasakan dekatnya kenikmatan yang ia reguk. Mereka berdua berciuman. Meredam desahan yang seharusnya keluar dari dua belah bibir pihak lelaki maupun perempuan.

"Uuaaaahhhnnn~ Aaaagghhhhnnnnnn~"

Desahan itu mengakhiri proses penyatuan panjang mereka.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menggeliat dengan nyaman dalam dekapan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sedang duduk di _sofa _yang menghadap langsung ke arah taman di gedung apartemen Sasuke. Kehangatan dari cahaya mentari pagi menyorot mereka yang kini tengah bermesraan. Dengan Sakura yang terapit di antara kedua kaki Sasuke, terpenjara dalam kukungan lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, juga dagu milik pemuda tampan itu yang bertumpu di bahunya.

Jika dilihat, mereka berdua terlihat erotis. Dengan Sakura yang hanya memakai sebuah kaos putih kebesaran milik Sasuke tanpa bawahan apapun. Ditambah, ia mengangkat kedua kakinya. Samar-samar terlihat belahan di pangkal pahanya yang tak tertutup apapun. Sasuke juga sama. Ia mengangkat kakinya di samping kanan-kiri kaki Sakura. Bedanya, ia memakai celana panjang piyama berwarna biru gelap. Sedangkan bagian atas tubuhnya telanjang, menampilkan dadanya yang mulus dan bidang.

Untung saja, mereka berada di dalam ruangan. Mereka mampu menilik ke luar karena sekat kaca pembatas balkon dan ruangan apartemen.

"_Ne, _Sasu."

Sakura mendongak. Menatap tepat diiris mata Sasuke yang juga memandangnya dengan _intens. _Sakura merona, degupan jantungnya menggila. Ia cepat-cepat berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Meskipun mereka telah bercinta, tetap saja ia tak terbiasa dengan pesona lelaki yang mendekapnya ini.

"Hn?" Sasuke menimpali.

"Apa-…." Sakura merasakan matanya memanas. Merasa sedih dengan takdir yang mengikatnya. "…-Apa semua ini hanyalah _one night stand _belaka?"

Sasuke mendengus, membuat Sakura mengernyit. "Jika hanya _one night stand, _sudah pasti aku tak akan memelukmu seperti ini dan menendangmu keluar apartemenku."

Sakura tersenyum. Meski dikatakan secara implisit, tapi Sakura tahu maksudnya. Ia mengecup pipi Sasuke dengan cepat. Wajahnya merona dan jantungnya sudah serasa mau meledak.

"Bodoh." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. "Kau sudah jadi milikku, _Baka. _Siapkan dirimu, kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku, _**selamanya." **_

Mungkin terdengar egois. Tapi, Sakura menyukainya. Ia suka akan keegoisan Sasuke. Bahkan ia sudah merasa mengenal lelaki itu begitu lama –padahal dikenyataan, ia baru bertemu semalam. Sasuke pun, tak tahu mengapa ia bisa bicara seperti itu. Yang jelas, ia ingin Sakura menjadi miliknya selamanya –dan hanya menjadi miliknya seorang.

Tanpa sadar, jantung mereka berdua bertalu-talu. Sedikit rona merah samar-samar terlukis di wajah elok mereka. Mereka kini bertransormasi menjadi layaknya remaja yang baru kasmaran. Sasuke mengalihkan pandang dan bersirobok dengan kaki Sakura yang terangkat. Ia menyeringai.

Sakura tersentak merasakan benda asing yang meraba tubuhnya. Ia tersadar, tangan Sasuke kini tak lagi memeluk pinggangnya. Beralih ke pangkal paha dan dadanya. Menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing di sana.

"Sas-Sasu, a-apa yang-"

Ucapannya terputus oleh Sasuke. "_Morning sex _terdengar menarik," seringainya.

"Ss-Sas-Sasu, ja-jangan! Ja-jang-aaahhhnn~"

_Well, _sepertinya cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar adanya.

_**..-THE to the END. THE END-..**_

_**A/N:**_

_**I dunno what is this #sembunyidibalikNeji**_

_**Ha to the ha, kesannya pwp dan maksa banget, ya? =o="**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes in this fanfic. Saya nggak berani ngecek ulang #kaneloyangbuat #dorr**_

_**Nggak tau mau bicara apa, ini nista, mesum, pwp, gaje, de-el-el.**_

_**But, saya udah usahain biar endingnya bukan cliffhanger alias nggak ngegantung kok =w= Apa ini masih ngegantung? Tolong jangan bilang iya dan nagih sequel ke saya #ngacunginLipstick XP**_

_**And then, Wanna gimme REVIEW?**_

_**Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca :')**_

_**Regards,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
